The Best Birthday Ever
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: Eleanor woke up to a great morning it's her and her sisters birthday. And will a certain green chipmunk make it better? *Theonor* Sucky Summary


Too Me

My eyes fluttered open when I heard my oldest sister sing loudly and beautifully "Happy, Happy birthday too Ellie!" Brittany sang. I smiled.

"Happy birthday Ellie, hurry get up for breakfast." Brittany said pulling the covers off of me. "Ahh Brittany!" I cried "It's freezing!" Brittany laughed "Then get dressed Eleanor." Brittany said giggling.

"Will you're boyfriend Alvin be at the party?" I asked teasingly teased. I saw my Brittany stop at the door way. Brittany turned around and looked at me I saw her cheeks where red. "Shut up he's not my boyfriend." Brittany snapped hotly.

"I know you want him to be." I heard a voice say coming from behind Brittany.

"I do not Jeanette." Brittany said snapped.

"Then who do you want to be you're boyfriend?" I asked getting out of bed.

"I want a guy that can make me laugh, always be here for me, someone I know. Someone who can get on my nerves and tease me. Someone lustful, someone faithful. Someone I known for a lon-" Brittany stopped mainly because I was laughing "You described Alvin." I said laughing along with Jeanette. Brittany looked at her nails and said "Well, let's make a deal."

Me and Jeanette's heads jerked up "What?" Jeanette asked. Brittany smirked slyly and she said "Oh I'll tell Alvin how I feel about him at the party tonight, when you tell Theodore and Simon." Brittany said in a sing a song voice. Before me or Jeanette could say anything Brittany walked out of the bedroom with her confident walk. "Brittany wait!" Jeanette called running after Brittany. I rolled my eyes, Brittany could be mean. Then I remembered are sweet six teen birthday party was today. Brittany, Jeanette, and I spent the whole year spending the whole year planing this party.

I quickly went to my closet and scanned it for something to wear. I finally decided I was going to ware for today. I quickly slipped on a pair of green skinny jeans, a simple white tee shirt, and a pair of green flats. I quickly put my hair in their usual pigtails. After I ran quickly down stairs. I saw Brittany leaning against the wall on the phone. I looked at my sister. She was wearing a pink shirt that showed her tummy, a jean mini skirt, with pink high heels. She had her pretty long auburn hair let down, it was wavy and silky looking.

"What do you mean you wont be able to make it? You're fucking brothers can make it. Look I thought... What do you mean well I thought wrong? You know what Alvin Seville I fucking hate you!" Brittany screamed over the phone as she hanged up. I saw her hands cover her face as she walked passed me. "Brittany are you oka-" Brittany cut me off "I'm fine mind you're own business." I watched her walk to her bedroom as she slammed the door. I honestly don't know why Alvin just doesn't confess his love for my sister.

She's beautiful, sure she could be bitchy and mean, but deep in side she's pure like a flower, and kind. What I don't get is why doesn't she declare her love for him. They already act like boyfriend and girlfriend anyway.

I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs too the kitchen I couldn't wait on getting all the cooking done for the party.

It was time for the party and I was so excited. I put on my green sparkly party dress. It was too my knee's and it showed just the right amount of my breasts. I looked at myself in the mirror. I put on some red lipstick and redid my hair. I smiled at myself. I went downstairs to join my sisters. I saw they where already greeting the party guests.

About _30 _minutes later everyone was at the party. I was so happy. I was having a lot of fun. I was hungry so I was walking to the food table when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around "Alvin!" I gasped I saw he was in baggy jeans and his red sweater, and his red cap. But was different about him was he was holding a pair of pink roses. "Yeah, I know I said I wasn't coming and all but I just really need to see Brittany." Alvin said. I just smiled and said "Why?"

"Because, I just do." Alvin stated "Eleanor please tell me where she is." Alvin begged.

"Okay fine. Come with me." I said leading him to the back yard and we both froze when we saw Brittany and Theodore together. With there lips locked. They immediately pulled away when they heard us come. "What's going on here?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing, nothing." Brittany said looking at Alvin. I saw Alvin dropped the roses he brought to the party. Alvin just turned around to and left. I saw Brittany run after him "Alvin wait!" She called after him. I just watched her run after him. "Nothings going on." Theodore said. He smiled at me. "Happy birthday Ellie." I said nothing I just stared at him and I said quietly "You like Brittany?"

"What?" Theodore said now confused.

"You like my sister Brittany." I said this time more clear. I was hurt. How could Theodore do this to me.

"I don't like Brittany." Theodore said.

"But you where kissing her!" I exlaimed. Theodore shook his head and said "No, are heads bumped into each other, she was crying about Alvin. I felt bad for her nobody should be sad on there birthday." Theodore said sweetly.

"You mean you don't like her?" I said slowly.

"Yeah, of course not. She's too... Brittany." Theodore said "And besides I like someone else." I saw Theodore's cheeks get red.

"Who?" I asked.

"You." Theodore said shyly. I smiled and said "Really? I like you too."

Theodore leaned and pressed his lips into mine and we kissed. After about 2 minutes before we pulled away. I smiled and said "Come on Theo let's go dance." I graved Theodore's hands and led him into the party when a tone of are friends where dancing well, except Alvin and Brittany they where kind of kissing instead. Theodore wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, this was the best birthday ever.

Well I finished my first Theonor story ever!:) Well I know I don't write Eleanor and Theodore so well and I'm sorry If the story sucks I did my best. I made this story for my birthday present to my friend xxXCrazyChipmunksXxx she's really nice and I'm very happy to call her my friend. So happy birthday! I wanted to make it a frienship story but I the friendship one I wrote really sucked:/

Please please please Review and thanks for reading:)

Ps. The next Obsession chapter should be up really soon:)


End file.
